By Your Side
by brubbs
Summary: Série de drabbles GajeelxLevy. Cp1: "Eu não entendo. Tudo o que eu fiz foi salvá-la de um raio estúpido do seu neto." "Para ela, eu acho que foi o suficiente." / Tradução.


**N/T**: Olá, amores. Aqui estou eu de novo com uma nova tradução. Será uma coleção de drabbles, dessa vez GaLe. Vocês sabem como amo esse casal. E claro, tenho a devida autorização da **Kitani**, autora da mesma. Thank you so much!

Ainda estou a decidir sobre os dias das postagens, mas creio que teremos uma drabble por semana. A fanfic não está concluída, e mesmo assim nesse rítmo, creio que chegaremos logo nos capítulos atuais, então não estranhem se eu parar de postar... Mas enfim, quando chegar nos capítulos atuais, eu aviso.

Aproveitem!

* * *

_**N/A:** Eu tenho vontade de escrever uma série dedicada a Gajeel e Levy desde quando ele a salvou de um raio do Laxus. Levei vários meses para descobrir um título decente para esta coleção. No entanto, depois de ler o capítulo quando ele a salvou da Grimoire Heart (quem mais gritou naquele momento?), eu finalmente decidir um nome. Quando eles estão perto um do outro, faíscas voam! _

_Por favor, aproveite!_

* * *

.

.

* * *

**.**

**Força**

**.**

Ele entrou no quarto do Mestre Makarov algum tempo depois que Laxus deixou a guilda. Seus membros enfaixados combinados com uma muleta, pouco faziam para que ele se mantivesse em pé corretamente (muito menos subir um lance de escadas), mas ele ignorou a dor que elas lhe davam. Eram os seus pensamentos que o fazia se sentir realmente inquieto, e, ele havia ido ali para poder entendê-los.

O Mestre estava deitado em sua cama de novo. Certamente, banir um membro da família que ele amava incondicionalmente, mas que o havia machucado tão profundamente deveria ser muito cansativo e doloroso.

Depois que o silêncio entre eles se estendeu, Makarov inalou o ar e o exalou lentamente. O velho anão era sempre paciente.

– Você está perturbado, meu filho.

Gajeel desviou o olhar e deslocou seu pé enfaixado quando ele inconscientemente colocou mais peso sobre ele.

– A menina... Levy. Por que ela não me odeia?

O homem idoso abriu um olho e olhou para o Dragon Slayer.

– Eu acho que você fez alguma coisa para convencê-la a perdoá-lo. Considerando o que você fez, não é algo que qualquer um pode fazer. Eu me recuso a perdoá-lo.

Os deuses sabiam que ele estava ciente disso. Ele viu esses sentimentos mudos, mas quase palpáveis em Titânia, Salamander e nos olhos do Mestre Makarov. Eles estavam com uma raiva implacável em seu lugar, mas ele esperava todas essas emoções de alguém que não daria a ele.

O jovem de cabelos escuros se virou para o velho, uma carranca confusa em seu rosto.

– Eu não entendo. Tudo o que eu fiz foi salvá-la de um raio estúpido do seu neto.

– Para ela, eu acho que foi o suficiente.

Era? Depois de tudo o que ele fez com ela, com sua família e amigos, ela ainda tolerava ele. Ela não tremia na sua presença ou evitar seu olhar. Ela não estava com raiva. Ela não o odiava ou amaldiçoava-o para sempre por ter tocando na Fairy Tail. Acima de qualquer coisa, ela o apoiou e o ajudou. Como quando ele ficou preso na barreira das runas de Fried e na Catedral.

Agora, ele não estava tão certo de que ela era a garota fraca e patética que ele atacou no início.

Havia muitos magos fortes lá fora, homens ou mulheres. Ele não era machista, ele não era preconceito e ele com certeza não era exigente, enquanto esses fortes estavam entregues em uma luta. Era uma das melhores maneiras de descobrir o quão poderosos eles eram.

As pessoas que faziam tal impressão sobre ele entravam em brigas, brigas de bar ou duelos como Salamander fez. No caso dela, ela lutou com fé, palavras e uma força interior que o fez se sentir tão dolorosamente culpado por sequer tocá-la.

Olhando de cima, ele olhou para Makarov e deu um sorriso torto.

– Ela é uma das pessoas mais fortes que eu já conheci. Eu apenas não posso vencer alguém como ela.

Porque embora ela o tenha perdoado, ele ainda não pôde encontrar a vontade de perdoar a si mesmo. Ele levaria um tempo, mas se ele esperasse bastante tempo, talvez ele pudesse aprender a se perdoar.

.

.

* * *

_._

_._

_N/A: Portanto, esta cena acontece depois que Laxus a ataca mas antes de Gajeel espiar Ivan Dreyar._

* * *

N/T: Gostaram? A maioria dos shots vão ser curtinhos, e representar algum momento do mangá.


End file.
